


below the belt

by forbiddenquill



Series: Chaeyu Day Countdown [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Eating out, Fluff, I needed to write smut for some reason, Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: It's a Saturday morning. Tzuyu, despite her many efforts, can't seem to wake her girlfriend up.So she tries a different method...
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Chaeyu Day Countdown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564546
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	below the belt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: 
> 
> NSFW Tzuyu waking up Chaeyoung in the morning by working their mouth below the belt.

When Tzuyu wakes up that morning, Chaeyoung’s arm is draped snugly around her middle with her front pressed against her back. Despite the fact she strongly remembers being the big spoon last night, Tzuyu lets herself smile. Stubborn Chaeyoung who whines about being the small spoon so she makes sure to be the big soon by the time morning comes. It’s adorable, really. And it’s nothing new. 

Tzuyu flips over so that she can face Chaeyoung. She also makes sure to push on her girlfriend’s shoulder so that she’s now lying on her back. Chaeng’s mouth is wide open, a little bit of drool running from the right corner of her lip. She didn’t bother to change out of her clothes last night, too exhausted from partying out with Dahyun after a successful exam, so she’s still sporting the white shirt she wore yesterday morning. It’s suspiciously similar to the one Tzuyu bought back in Taiwan. She decided not to say anything about it. If Chaeyoung wants to wear big girl clothes, then she can wear big girl clothes.

“Chaeyoungie,” Tzuyu calls softly, reaching out to cup the shorter girl’s cheek. Her hair is dyed brown with a few blonde streaks, making her look like a puppy with long, flappy ears. She’s so adorable Tzuyu just wants to wrap her up in a hug forever. 

Chaeyoung doesn’t budge, still sleeping. Tzuyu sighs and leans close to wipe the drool from her girlfriend’s mouth. She loves this girl with all of her heart but sometimes, she’s just so gross. It doesn’t make Tzuyu love her any less, though. It’s just one of the few things that make Chaeyoung who she is. Sure, she does everything with her mouth open—eating, sleeping, walking—but Tzuyu is always there to shut her mouth for her to make sure she doesn’t accidentally swallow a fly or something. 

Tzuyu sighs again when Chaeyoung shows no signs of rising. Judging from the early morning sunlight bleeding through the windows and her own body clock waking her up at this hour, Tzuyu guesses that it’s still 7:00 AM. When she remembers that it’s a Saturday, she lets her body melt against Chaeyoung’s sleeping form. No classes today. They can both sleep in. 

She moves her head so that her ear is pressed against Chaeyoung’s chest and reaches out with her left hand to trace patterns on the exposed skin of the shorter girl’s stomach. Chaeyoung shifts but doesn’t wake up. God—she could sleep through an entire apocalypse. The thought makes Tzuyu smile fondly. Chaeyoung really is one of a kind. 

Tzuyu tries to sleep. She even closes her eyes and counts backwards. But she’s always been an early riser. At this time, she’s usually cooking breakfast or jogging around the block. There’s just something about today that makes her want to stay in bed a little longer… 

“Chingu Chaengie,” she murmurs, mostly because she has nothing better to do than bother her girlfriend.

Her sleeping girlfriend who is dead to the world around her.

Tzuyu is so in love it’s disgusting. 

Her fingers continue to trace patterns on Chaeyoung’s stomach. She’s writing their names, over and over again. _Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu._ She’s always been a little sucky at Hangul but with Chaeyoung’s help, she’d been getting the hang of it. Perks of sharing the same classes together, she guesses. Now she practically has Chaeyoung’s name memorized in Hangul. Sometimes, when she has nothing better to do, she finds herself practicing their future names. _Son Tzuyu. Chou Chaeyoung. Son Tzuyu. Chou Chaeyoung._ It’s cheesy but nobody has to know. Besides, it makes her heart soar when she remembers their plans for the future. 

She wonders if this is the same feeling Chaeyoung gets when she draws her. 

Tzuyu sighs for the third time that morning when her girlfriend doesn’t even react to her touches. She’s not ticklish, not the way Tzuyu is anyway. It’s kind of unfair. When they’re trying to get into the mood, Tzuyu always ends up ruining things by laughing too hard or swatting Chaeyoung’s warm hands away. 

“Chaeyoung-ah,” she says again, raising her head to look down at the shorter girl when she feels her stomach rumble. Chaeyoung’s mouth is still open and soft snores can be heard from behind her throat. “Wake up. It’s morning. I’m hungry.”

Chaeyoung doesn’t move. 

Tzuyu props herself up on her right arm and glares at the sleeping girl. “Chaeyoung,” she says in a louder voice, pursing her lips when she doesn’t get a response again. She reaches up and lightly smacks her girlfriend’s cheek. Nothing. Completely dead. 

Tzuyu decides to do something else. She leans down and presses her mouth against Chaeyoung’s in a deep but languid kiss. Slowly but surely, the lips underneath hers start to reciprocate. After a few seconds, she sees movement behind Chaeyoung’s eyelids. But she _still_ doesn’t wake up. Wow. Tzuyu is starting to get annoyed now. She pulls back with a small _smack_ and huffs out a breath. 

She rakes her eyes down Chaeyoung’s sleeping form, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest, the exposed skin of her stomach and the jean shorts that barely skims her thighs. Her stomach rumbles again but this time, it’s not out of hunger for food but for something else entirely… When was the last time they...? It’s been too long. Finals week hasn’t been good to them, after all.

Smirking to herself, Tzuyu sits up and lowers herself down Chaeyoung’s legs. She can think of other ways to wake her girlfriend up but she needs to be careful before she ruins the surprise. As her fingers work to unzip Chaeyoung’s jean shorts, she leans down and peppers soft kisses all over Chaeyoung’s stomach. No reaction. Good… 

She slowly pulls Chaeyoung’s shorts, careful not to wake the shorter girl up. Next is her panties, which she quickly discards to the corner of their bedroom. 

Chaeyoung shifts suddenly and Tzuyu stills, heart racing. When nothing happens, she lets out a soft sigh of relief and light spreads Chaeyoung's legs apart. Okay. Back to business. 

The first thing Tzuyu does is reach out with her right hand to play with Chaeyoung's folds, working one finger in slowly and carefully. The shorter girl isn't wet yet so she has to work a little magic. First, she rubs at the clit, her eyes fixed on Chaeyoung's expression, and smirks when her eyebrows start to furrow in the middle. Okay. She's getting there. Second, Tzuyu runs her fingers up and down Chaeyoung's core, spreading the wetness that has accumulated there. Once again, Chaeyoung's sleeping expression twitches. 

Satisfied, Tzuyu pulls her hand back and bends down. With her hands on Chaeyoung's knees, she opens her mouth and tentatively licks at her girlfriend's core. The warmth that greets her tongue is enough to make her groan in response but she manages to keep her silence. If she wants to wake Chaeyoung up, it needs to be through pure pleasure. Her heart is racing, she can hear her blood pounding in her ears and the hunger in her stomach is making her want _more._

She can feel Chaeyoung slowly moving under her touch so she tightens her grip on the other girl's knees. She continues to lick and lap, pushing her face closer and breathing in the scent of Chaeyoung. It's addicting. Knowing that only _she_ can have her like this—so open and warm underneath her… It makes her head spin.

She's so absorbed in what she's doing she doesn't register the fingers in her hair, scratching against her scalp and tugging at the roots.

"Tzuyu-yah," Chaeyoung murmurs, her name a soft exhale, "What are you—?" 

Tzuyu's response is to lean back, take a deep breath and dive back in. When her lips reconnect with Chaeyoung's, the shorter girl's hips jerk as a reaction. Thankfully, Tzuyu manages to keep her pinned down by the knees. She doesn't want Chaeyoung to stop her now and judging by the heavy breathing she hears, it seems like Chaeyoung doesn't want her to. 

Tzuyu uses her tongue to run circles all over Chaeyoung's center, sucking on her clit and licking up the wetness that drips down her thighs. She hears Chaeyoung stutter out a short gasp and the fingers in Tzuyu's hair tug her closer. Tzuyu smiles. _Good._

"Tzuyu…" Chaeyoung lets out a soft groan when Tzuyu pulls away and leaves her on the edge of a climax. 

"Good morning," Tzuyu responds, not bothering to wipe the slick off her face. 

Chaeyoung stares at her, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. _Finally_ —she’s awake. "This is a very good morning," she mumbles, "but can you please finish what you were doing earlier?" 

"Why should I?" Tzuyu teases, even though she's already leaning down again. 

"Because…" Apparently, Chaeyoung's brain does not function properly in the morning because her words turn into more stuttering when she feels Tzuyu’s hot breath against her center. “Because…” 

“Hmm?” Tzuyu waits, despite wanting to taste her girlfriend all over again. “What is it?” 

Tzuyu keeps her eyes on Chaeyoung, her smile widening when she sees the other girl exhale loudly, close her eyes and swallow audibly. “Because I love you,” Chaeng confesses, her chest rising and falling rapidly, “and I will return the favor once you’re done—” 

Tzuyu doesn’t need to hear more. But instead of eating her girlfriend out, she pushes her legs apart and pushes two fingers into the warm wetness that greets her in Chaeyoung’s center. The shorter girl gasps, not out of pain but out of surprise. She clings to the sheets around her, closing her eyes shut and breathing so heavily that it sounds like she just ran a thousand miles. Tzuyu watches her closely, the hunger in her stomach spreading through the rest of her body. It feels like she has been set aflame—all because of Chaeyoung squeezing her eyes shut, of her cheeks turning rosy and of her teeth biting onto her lips. The sight is enough to keep Tzuyu going, pulling and thrusting with her fingers and keeping Chaeyoung’s hips from bucking all over. 

“Tzuyu-yah,” Chaeyoung begs, sounding _so_ close, “I’m—” 

Tzuyu stops and pulls her fingers back. Before Chaeyoung can complain about this sudden shift, Tzuyu is bending down and licking her center again. The wetness that she tastes on her tongue reminds her of ambrosia—the nectar of the gods. Chaeyoung has always been fond of Greek mythology and she can always rambles on and on about it. Tzuyu can’t help but think of this now as she pushes her tongue deeper and deeper into Chaeyoung’s core. 

Chaeyoung continues to whine and gasp, fingers finding their way into Tzuyu’s long, dark hair. This time, Tzuyu doesn’t hold back—now that she was even holding back in the first place. Everytime she hears her name slip past Chaeyoung’s lips, her desire continues to grow. It feels like her entire body is a volcano and lava is threatening to burst from somewhere deep in her navel. She presses closer, her nose rubbing against Chaeyoung’s clit, as her mouth works diligently. Like a thirsty traveler finding water in the middle of a desert. 

“Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung murmurs, breathing unsteadily now, “I’m—I’m—I’m _close_ —”

Tzuyu doesn’t stop. She continues to mouth at Chaeyoung’s clit, making sure to drink in every bit of wetness that drips from her girlfriend’s center. It’s such a waste if she doesn’t do so. The noises she makes are indecent at most but so is Chaeyoung’s voice growing louder and louder as she reaches her climax. For a split second, Tzuyu worries about the neighbors hearing them through the thin walls but that thought is quickly pushed out the window when she feels Chaeyoung’s thighs start to shake. 

She moves her hands to hold down Chaeyoung’s legs, fully intent on finishing strong. When she hears Chaeyoung choke on a gasp and feels her hips shake uncontrollably, Tzuyu does not stop. Even when Chaeyoung lets out a groans so deep and growly it makes Tzuyu’s stomach swirl with desire. Even when Chaeyoung’s hips finally calm down after a climax so strong Tzuyu can still feel tremors of it passing through. Even when Chaeyoung murmurs, “Tzuyu, Tzuyu, please, oh my God…” Tzuyu only pulls away when she feels her girlfriend moving underneath her and then hands lightly pushing her away. 

Tzuyu finds Chaeyoung sitting up, looking at her with red cheeks. “What the hell was that?” the shorter girl asks breathlessly. She winces as she moves, apparently a bit sore, and Tzuyu can’t help but flush with pride. _She_ did that.

“You wouldn’t wake up,” she points out, “I had to get creative.” 

“Fuck,” Chaeyoung mumbles, dropping back down on the mattress behind her, “That was—that was—?” 

Tzuyu crawls up to her, lying on her side next to her girlfriend. Chaeyoung is looking at her with wide eyes, almost like she can’t believe Tzuyu is actually hers, despite being together for _years_ now. “Good? Amazing? Heaven?” the taller girl asks cheekily. Even though Chaeyoung is good with words, they sometimes fail her in moments like this. 

Chaeyoung must realize this as well because she settles for leaning forward and kissing her deeply, slipping her tongue in between Tzuyu’s lips and not minding the taste of herself on Tzuyu’s tongue. “How about,” she begins, smirking mischievously as she pushes Tzuyu down on the mattress, “I return the favor instead?” 

Tzuyu loves lazy Saturday mornings with her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> One more day until Chaeyu Day!!!


End file.
